causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masks We Wear
The Masks We Wear is the second chapter of Volume 1: The Maskmaker. It was released along with the five other chapters of the volume on December 16, 2010. Plot In her hotel room, Natara gets a phone call from her boss, District Chief Blaire of the FBI for an update on the Maskmaker case. He reminds her that she is being closely watch after the Miami debacle. She reexperiences the moment briefly, remembering an apartment, a crying infant, a gunshot, the heat and a yowl. She returns to the presence and asks about Agent Mallory's recovery. Blaire reveals that he is in physical therapy although the doctors doubt his ability to walk again. Natara enters the police station to give a briefing on the Maskmaker profile. He is likely between his 20s and 40s; of above average intelligence; introverted; and has access to a clinic or hospital. Natara and Mal go to the crime lab for Eric's summary: bruising found on Sophie's body corroborate that she likely died of suffocation from the mask. Amy Chen, the data analyst of the SFPD, found that the plaster used to make the mask originated from southern Italy. The only place which sells this type of plaster in the area is Italia Imports and Exports. Mal and Natara enter Italia Imports and Exports and are greeted by the narcissistic store owner, Lance Boggs, who immediately comes off suspicious to a hostile Mal. Natara, in contrast, uses Lance's narcissism to her advantage and mirrors his behavior. Lance ends up revealing that Sophie was dumped overboard after the mask was made, warranting an arrest. However, he then admits to being in talks with the killer. The Maskmaker contacted him through email to sell the mask. Mal impersonates Lance to see if the killer would negotiate the price and meet up with him. Upon arrival, the man drives off, setting Natara and Mal on a car chase that concludes in a car crash. The suspect is Marvin Clemente, a corrupt ex-cop Mal knows. When they take him in, they subsequently learn that Marvin's girlfriend, a secretary in the case file library, was feeding information about the case to him to profit off replica masks, confirming his innocence. Natara goes to the crime lab to have her DNA submitted into the data to distinguish it from DNA found on crime scenes. Amy does it for her, who discloses that she is attracted to one of her coworkers, Eric, Natara infers. When asked if she was ever romantically linked with a coworker, Natara confesses that she was, but that it resulted devestatingly: he was shot. Elsewhere in San Francisco, Brittany Emerson is at a high school party on the beach. She gets a text message from her sister, warning her to call her worried mother. She does so, near the bushes, claiming that she is studying. About to return to the party, she is then attacked by the Maskmaker. As she struggles, he injects her, going further to explain that she looks just like "her": beautiful, disgusting, a stain. He says she might be the one, however must first see her true face. Characters *Natara Williams *District Chief Blaire *Mal Fallon *Eric Mills *Amy Chen *Lance Boggs *Marvin Clemente *Brittany Emerson Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1: The Maskmaker